


[Podfic] The Date

by bagofthumbs



Series: [Podfic] The Dear John Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Online Dating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of part 3 of "Dear John" written by wendymarlowe.</p><p>Companion scene for "Dear John." John and "William" meet for their scheduled date. Things do not go well. (Will make more sense if you've read "Dear John" first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437147) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



This is a view into what happened when 'William' and John met on their first date. I hadn't actually planned on recording the follow-on pieces, so this is for karuna who so nicely requested it in the comments for the main "Dear John" podfic.

I've submitted to get it added to audiofic, but for now, it can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i21lyb6ipnklp3l/dear_john_the_date.mp3?dl=0/).

Length: 7:34  
Size: 6.95 MB

EDITED: to attach it to the "Dear John" podfic series


End file.
